Rainy Day Girl
by rubix22
Summary: Kosaka Chihiro and Katsuragi Keima take a break in the rain. Chihiro Arc. R&R if you like it... Don't take that the wrong way, it's not like I particularly want you to...


The two of us stood outside with our umbrellas. It was drizzling, but it wasn't bad. In any case, we had business.

"You understand the procedure, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Really? You know, this is important. If you really want this to work out-"

"I got it! I got it!"

"In that case, let's go over it again just to be sure. First-"

"Stop...!"

She raised her hand at me.

"Relax. I'll be fine. Let's just take a break."

…

In a way, she was right. There wasn't much left in the way of events, and all there was now was the actual confession. Still, though...

If my neck wasn't on the line...

"The reason I'm worrying is because of that attitude of yours. It's one thing if you're confident in yourself, but is it really that? Up until now, has a confession ever gone well with you?"

"Eh? W-Well..."

"All right. Round three. Let's go."

"W-Wait...!"

She raised her hand at me again.

"I heard that Jumbo Tsuruma might come out of retirement!"

"Who the hell is Jumbo Tsuruma!"

"Ah, that's right! You don't television or read the news! Sorry...! Well he's-"

Honestly, this girl...!

Wait...no, let's not get caught up in her pace.

"That's got nothing to do with anything!"

…

This situation is hopeless...

Completely hopeless...

I can't even concentrate anymore...

Well, at least for now anyways...

"..."

"I guess it's okay to take a short break..."

I saw her make a small motion with her hands. She must've been celebrating in her head.

That's great...

I wonder what'll happen to my game collection after I'm gone. My mom better not sell it all.

…

…

"..."

"..."

So...

Is this how people kill time in the real world...?

It's kind of awkward.

"..."

"..."

"It sure is pouring, isn't it?"

"Yup."

…

"Say, Otamega, I was wondering... Have you ever-"

"...!"

"What are you doing!"

"Huh...? Playing a PFP while holding a umbrella is difficult in itself. I don't see anything strange about using my face-"

"It's definitely strange...! Stop it...!"

What a troublesome girl...

"Alright, what were you asking?"

For the moment, I put the device away.

"..."

"...?"

"Err... well, nevermind."

"Okay then."

I immediately reached for my pocket-

"I was just wondering..."

Geh...

"Well, you know..."

…

"You've..."

…

"You've..."

...

Where is she going with this...?

"You've kissed a girl before, am I right?"

"..."

…

Just...

Exactly, how am I supposed to answer this...

"You have, haven't you?"

"I... can neither confirm nor deny any special events that may have taken place in the course of my lifetime."

"That means 'yes', right?"

Geh...

"So I was wondering..."

"..."

Oi, spill it already. I'm getting tired of this roundabout path...

"..."

"What does it feel like... a kiss?"

"..."

*clunk*

Did you hear that...

That was the sound of my jaw dropping...

...what the hell is up with this question...!

Is she expecting some specific answer or something!

I mean, if I were to look back at all the girls that I've...!

All the girls that I've...

All the girls...

All the...

…

"Hey, your face is turning red."

"Shut up! Just how can you ask something like that so calmly!"

"...well, I just want to know."

…

I looked away.

Why do I put up with this...?

"..."

"It's kind of hard to put it in words."

...

Not a particularly good answer, but it was the truth.

I mean, I could say that it's...

Soft...

and warm...

...

Forget it...

…

Just let this be done with.

...

"You know... if it's hard to put it in words..."

"Can you show me?"

…

I turned my head back towards her.

She looked straight back at me.

...

Her expression was different from before.

I don't know what it was but...

Was this for real...?

...

Exactly...

Just what...

Was this...

Why was she asking me this...?

Wasn't Yuuta-kun the object of her affections...?

She hates me, right...?

I'm a cockroach...

"..."

Her expression isn't swaying...

She really is serious, isn't she...

No...

No, that can't be...

This is totally wrong...

This is part of practice as well, right...

For the confession...

That's right...

It's all for the confession...

There's no way she'd want to...

Not with me...

...

"..."

…

There aren't any ulterior motives in this...

There aren't...

So...

"..."

I stepped forward.

And then slowly...

…

"Hey! Hey! Did you catch the show last night! It was super funny!"

"Yeah! I couldn't stop myself from laughing! It was really bad! Since I was eating curry at the time-"

We both turned away from the two girls that walked passed us. It was instinctive, since we didn't want to be seen together.

...

Just what the hell was I doing...

"..."

"..."

"...were you about to pull something on me, Otamega?"

"Huh?"

She was smiling now.

"Ew, gross."

Geh...

This girl...!

Just what the hell was I doing...!

"Tomorrow! You're confessing to Yuuta-kun!"

I turned around and started heading back to the classroom.

…

"But, you'll be here tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I'll be! We're going through your lines again!"

…

…

**A/N:** The Chihiro arc is currently running in the anime, and looking back on the manga, I have to say Chihiro is a very lovely girl. Her interactions with Keima feel a lot more real than with the other girls, where Keima has to put on a 'face' so to say. I guess that's why I like her. It's too bad she's not popular. (Then again, if she were popular, she definitely wouldn't be normal. lol.)

Spoilers/Personal Speculation...

As for the goddess arc, she probably won't have one in her, but I'm hoping the author will keep her around. Maybe she'll be the end girl when all the gods and demons leave Earth...? Then again, that might be a bit too much...


End file.
